


Pan-sas

by Zip001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crush, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: The Lady and the Steward - the untold love story





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts).



> Inspired by an edit that was reblogged by TommyG from cleganed.
> 
> The first part was a fill to a LJ kink meme prompt that I previously wrote. I included it as backstory.
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
> 

It was bad enough when they were in Winterfell when she was a child, albeit tall and strikingly beautiful - all the men and boys stared at her as she glided by with Lady, but at least none would dare touch her, much less dishonor her with derogatory comments. Now Lady Sansa is a woman grown, even lovelier with her high full breasts, small waist, round ass, and impossibly long legs. No matter how swathed with furs and shrouded with thick cloaks, her beauty and womanly body could not be concealed.

When she arrived as the Warden of the North late in the evening, he could see that all of his men were eyeing her like the way he himself was ogling her. He tried to usher her away which she politely demurred and spent a few moments with each of his men, smiling at them and laughing at their piss poor attempts for jokes. They have not been in the company of any women, much less gentle ladies, for a long time but each man tried their best to be courteous and each were rewarded with a short squeeze of their hand, a smile or in Aemon's case, a chaste peck on his ruddy cheek. She even giggled when Dolorous Edd said that she smelled like a Pan-sas instead of pansies ('get it, get it?' that arse chortled in her ear). When they left the courtyward, each man was grinning ear to ear as she bid them all good night while he stood stiffly besides her, glaring at them all.

As he led her to her room, which was right next to his, she murmured to him that he should not yell at his men as they did nothing wrong and that the North needed them to loyally defend their northernmost border. She brought some of her men to supplement his forces but mainly came to build up the morale of his men for the upcoming war.

"But the way they looked at, they disrespect you, the House Stark and the North. You are the Warden of the North!" he angrily shouted.

Placing her small hands on his hard muscled chest, she shook her head sadly and said, "If they are willing to die for me, for the North, it matters naught that they dream of me. All men look at me that way."

He blushed and looked away, knowing he was guilty.

Touching his cheek lightly, she smiled and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Lord Commander."

\-------

It was the little things at first. Her room was always stocked with neat bundles of wood, and her bed was piled high with the softest and sweetest smelling furs. There was a vase of fragrant winter flowers and evergreen branches by her bed. Every morning she had a bowl of steamed oats that had knobs of butter, drenched with honey and cream, and chock full of nuts and dried berries.

And she knew that these seemingly little things that made her feel so welcome all had to do with the Steward, a man known as being so dour that almost all called him Dolorous Edd but whose face glowed with such happiness every time she smiled at him or giggled at his jokes (her favorite was his first joke involving her name) or gently held his arm when he escorted her through the castle and the icy grounds. Somehow Sansa knew that she could trust this stalwart man, that he would not hurt her. In fact, Lord Eddison Tollet protected her, loudly whispering at any man who dared to leer at her what he would do if they did not desist - assigning them the hated last meal shift and/or the digging of ditches (or as he graphically called it digging the shit holes). The Lord Commander's own bark and glare did not seem nearly as effective as the Steward's soulful whine and angry squint.

Before she was set to leave for Wintersfell, the Lord Commander requested a private meeting. It may be the last time they would see each other. Sansa tried not to think those thoughts, thinking of all they had lost and of losing the only family she had left. She grabbed one of the two handkerchiefs that she embroidered, the white one with the wolf sigil, leaving behind the black one with the embroidered sun and golden sun rays.

When Sansa was ushered into his room by Satin, his pretty squire, Sansa was shocked to see him looking out at the window and not greeting her. From behind, he looked so like Father who sometimes seemed so distant to her, so grim and resolute. When he turned slowly, she was relieved to see Jon's pouty face.

Jon blurted, "It's not a game."

"Nay, I know and realize what is at stake, all of the lives... I brought as many men that could be spared."

"No!" Jon exclaimed, "Edd, he would be hurt by whatever it is that you think you are doing." He looked at her accusingly, like the looks he used to give her when she dutifully parroted her mother's or the Septa's words.

"You think I am cruel, like I was when I was a child? That I am toying with his emotions?"

"Yes- no... Not intentionally, you were never cruel, but you would hurt him by making him think you like him, care for him. It is not kindness if the other misunderstands."

And that was the thing. Somehow Sansa knew that her dearest Edd did not truly believe that he was dear to her for his social standing was below hers and yet he still cherished her, relishing their few moments together when he would tell her tales of his mum and how his mum liked her streamed oats sweet and creamy and she would in turn reminisce about her happy childhood. He would not presume - not like the others who demand and take what they thought was due to them. She remembered one of Edd's sayings about assumptions although he blushingly stopped before finishing it.

"You do not understand, Jon," Sansa sighed.

His dark eyes widen.

"But he is not anything like the prince or the knight of the tales and the songs you love," he sputtered with disbelief. He could not fathom how she could come to care for Dolorous Edd. She loved sour lemons so mayhaps that is why she fell for such a sour faced man!

As she was comforted by her brother, Sansa whispered, "Gentle... brave... strong." Perhaps Edd was not the man Father would have picked for her, but then she ruefully remembered that Father accepted her betrothal to the mad prince. Father did not know then - she did not realize until much too late.

Sansa vowed that even if they only had these few days, she would tell Edd what her heart knew, that her heart belonged to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I snorted when I discovered House Tollet's words are "When all is darkest."


End file.
